


Some Sort of Migraine

by friedgalaxies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hearing Voices, Humanstuck, Other, Poor bby Tav, misfortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedgalaxies/pseuds/friedgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Tavros Nitram. I am twenty three years old. And I am never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Migraine

My name is Tavros Nitram. I am twenty three years old. And I am never alone. 

My brother and were all each other had since I was six and he was ten. Our parents didn’t want us anyways, two bastard children, one a cripple from birth. That’s me, by the way. 

Rufioh, my brother, died on my fourteenth birthday. We had been switched from foster home to foster home since our parents died in a car crash eight years ago. Rufioh was going to surprise me with our very own apartment on my birthday, since he’d turned eighteen and been cycled into the legal system a few months before I turned fourteen. He’d saved and saved ever since he’d been able to start working. It wasn’t much and the apartment was barely big enough for my wheelchair, but it was constant. It was a home. I’d only known this because the deeds were in his hand when he died. 

Car crash. Interstate 413. In a little blue Volkswagen that barely started and you could feel every bump in the ground through. 

Apparently karma took that as a sign to dump even more shit on me. Oh, your brother, your only living family left, died in a car crash the same way your parents did on the way to take you out of the hell hole that was foster care with an apartment that you could live in together? Oh, and on your birthday? I don’t think that was bad enough how about some more! 

I started hearing his voice in my head three days later. It started out like a headache, the ebb and flow in the back of my head, pecking incessantly at my brain. 

It seemed so much like him. His little mannerisms, his speech pattern, that little twang of an accent that I also had but couldn’t be heard around my god awful stutter. I was scared. I thought I was going crazy. I’d heard from this girl at my school that it was something like, “dissociative identity disorder”, a coping method for grieving people. 

But, I lived with it. All throughout the rest of school, until I got my first girlfriend. Her name was Vriska. 

Rufioh’s voice got really loud then. He started screaming at me. I’d learned I could will him away if I tried hard enough, but it wasn’t working. His voice wasn’t even fading, and the ache in my head was just stronger than it was before. I almost couldn’t live with it. It hurt so bad. 

Thing was, it was silent when Vriska died. 

Sailing incident. Crashed into a reef and started sinking, hypothermia. She didn’t even feel it. 

There was another voice in my head, then. It was Vriska. 

She and Rufioh argued constantly. It hurt. I told them to stop. They didn’t. 

I’m twenty three now. I’m a major in European Folklore and a minor in History. I work at a little café down the street from my apartment. Life is good. 

During daytime, at least. 

When the sun finally sets and I’m alone in my apartment, they start. They start talking, bickering so loud I can hardly yell loud enough to tell them to shut up. 

There’s a reason I wanted an apartment with good soundproofing. 

My name is Tavros Nitram. I am twenty three years old. And I have people living inside my head.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I just really wanted to play around with I guess?   
> Really it just stems from "Rufio" being Tav's self confidence and essentially hearing him in his head all the time and then Vriska's mind control somehow got added to the mix?   
> Anyways constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
